In downhole exploration and production efforts, steel structures such as pipes and casing are often used. This downhole equipment is susceptible to corrosion and pitting due to environmental effects and use. Thus, inspection of this downhole equipment to detect and mitigate issues such as corrosion and other forms of metal loss, for example, is essential to maintaining the integrity and functionality of the downhole equipment.